Season 5: Global GUTS (1996)
Global GUTS Special Olympics Edition This special featured Bret "Hornet" Saxons from Los Angeles, California Santiago E. "Matador" Olivar from Mexico City of episode 4 and Errean "In the Hat" Rawley from Miami, Florida competing for a Special Guest Stars Twlight Zone: The Movie Helen Shaw Give They Medals To Our Players and a Global GUTS trophy. Four events, plus this season's Super Aggro Crag were featured in this special: In the end, Santiago from Mexico won the Gold Medal. During the Medal Ceremony, * Skyball * Basic Training * Hang Ten * Scrumble Global GUTS All Stars Special This special featured Lauren "Cheetah" King from Dallas, Texas of episode 6, Augusto "The Fearless" Anibal from Varna, Bulgaria of episode 15 and Egon "The Catcher" Henich from Munich, Germany of episode 27 competing for a $2,500 college scholarship and a Global GUTS trophy. Seven events, including five new ones plus this season's Super Aggro Crag were featured in this special: In the end Egon from Germany won the Gold Medal. During the Medal Ceremony, * Bull's Eye * Dodge It * Slam-A-Jama * Mad Max * Invisible Boat * Basic Training * Peak To Peak Episode Guide The behind-the-scenes special, The Road to the Extreme Arena (a.k.a. episode 165), aired on September 1, 1996. Country Code: * CIS (1 is Ukraine, 2 is Russia, 3 is Georgia & 4 is Kazakhstan) * BUL (Bulgaria) * GER (Germany) * ITA (Italy) * MEX (Mexico) * PGL (Portugal) * JAP (Japan) * USA (United States) # Stacy USA vs. Oren Italy vs. Julio Bulgaria # Angela Germany vs. Alexey CIS vs. Adam Italy # Lisa Japan vs. Oren Italy vs. Ramon Bulgaria # Kelly Japan vs. Artiom CIS vs. Rosita Bulgaria # Beowulf Germany vs. Yelena CIS vs. Dave Japan # Lauren USA vs. Mauricio Mexico vs. Hideaki Japan # Alejandro Mexico vs. Aniko Italy vs. Bedrich Germany # Meredith Japan vs. Landon USA vs. Ivan CIS # Fernando Mexico vs. Chicago USA vs. Julia CIS # Katya/Stepan CIS vs. Alba Mexico vs. Keith USA # Maria Bulgaria vs. Trevor USA vs. Ignaz Germany # Frieda Japan vs. Baruc Bulgaria vs. Apolonio Mexico # Filipe Portugal vs. Mario Mexico vs. Owen Italy # Gaspar Portugal vs. Carmella Italy vs. Evgueni CIS # Iris Portugal vs. Augusto Bulgaria vs. Jack USA # Gavriel Italy vs. Jadwiga Germany vs. Kostya CIS # Greg USA vs. Frederick Germany vs. Mor Italy # Vasily CIS vs. Kelly USA vs. Gustavo Portugal # Brooke USA vs. Alyosha CIS vs. Geronimo Bulgaria # Angela Germany vs. Ikhlaaq Italy vs. Marisol Bulgaria # Jaspar Italy vs. Sara USA vs. Matthew Germany # Pedro Portugal vs. Michal Italy vs. Jeremy USA # Angel Japan vs. Arnold CIS vs. Ricardo Portugal # Abijah Italy vs. Gloria Portugal vs. Vasily CIS # Iris Germany vs. Angela Portugal vs. Orlando Bulgaria # Abdiel Italy vs. Aadolf Germany vs. Emma Japan # Roberto Mexico vs. Ivana Italy vs. Egon Germany # Shawn Japan vs. Mary Germany vs. Paul USA # Davian Italy vs. Abby CIS vs. Armando Mexico # Lina Italy vs. Alejandra Mexico vs. Hugo Japan # Adalwolf Italy vs. Julio Bulgaria vs. Yelena CIS # Juan Portugal vs. Maria Italy vs. Georg Germany # Bret USA vs. Santiago Mexico vs. Errean USA (SPECIAL OLYMPICS EDITION) (SPECIAL GUEST STAR: Twlight Zone The Movie Helen Shaw) # Lauren USA vs. Augusto Bulgaria vs. Egon Germany (ALL STARS SPECIAL) Medal Count Special Guest Stars * Twlight Zone: The Movie Helen Shaw, appearing in episode 198 (5-33), Helen Shaw Give They Medals To Our Players during the medal ceremony.